Cómo entender a Noiz
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Noiz no es una persona fácil de comprender. Koujaku lo sabe más que nadie. Drabble, BL.


No estoy muy segura de como surgió esto, pero lo escribí en un momento de aburrimiento. Lo único que puedo acotar para complementar este drabble es que está narrado por Koujaku. Pareja: Koujaku x Noiz.

_Disclaimer: DMMd pertenece a Nitro+chiral_

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo entender a Noiz.<strong>

_Por Koujaku._

* * *

><p>Noiz es el típico chico kuudere, masoquista, algo sádico y muy directo, del cual sólo puedes sentir dos cosas: odio o amor.<p>

Si no odias a Noiz, probablemente estés enamorado de él, o sientes cierta atracción hacia él.

* * *

><p>Si quieres congeniar con Noiz lo principal es entenderlo. Cuando logras entender su forma de comunicarse, entonces lograrás congeniar con él.<p>

El problema es que entenderlo no es tarea fácil ya que suele usar cierta psicología para conversar sobre un tema determinado. Ejemplo:

—No te quiero ver. —En realidad significa «Te apuñalaré si te vas».

—No hay problema. —En realidad quiere decir «Si sigues coqueteando con ella, te apuñalaré».

—No importa. —Significa «Si no te disculpas, no me verás en una semana».

—No te preocupes. —Significa que debes preocuparte, y mucho.

—Está bien. —Significa que todo está mal.

—Está haciendo frío. —Quiere decir «Abrázame».

—Te odio. —Significa lo contrario.

—Koujaku, no tengo sueño. —Es sinónimo de «Quiero follar, ahora».

* * *

><p>Noiz es probablemente el chico más problemático que he conocido. A él le excitan cosas que a la gente común normalmente le aterrarían. Le gusta el dolor, las peleas, y los piercings. Sobre todo los piercings. Tiene un maldito piercings por todo su cuerpo, y cuando digo por todo su cuerpo, es por todo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando lo hago molestar, él desaparece por una semana, y luego regresa como si nada hubiese sucedido. Lo peor del caso es que casi nunca puedo saber cuándo está o no está enojado puesto que siempre tiene el mismo jodido gesto en su cara. Su gesto enojado no tiene muchas diferencias con el que coloca cuando está feliz o cuando está excitado. Últimamente he podido detectar que sube un poco su labio superior cuando está enojado, pero ningún otro aspecto suele aparecer.<p>

* * *

><p>Una de las ventajas es que Noiz es un mocoso fácil de complacer. Con cualquier cosa que coma es feliz, así sea un asco. Si quieres hacerlo feliz, dale algo dulce. También se queda completamente dormido cuando le toco el cabello.<p>

* * *

><p>Es tan conciso y directo que a veces duele. Si quieres hablar con él, prepárate para escuchar unas cuantas verdades sobre ti y todos tus fallos. Es probable que quieras golpearlo y al final terminen lanzándose puños y patadas.<p>

Hay veces en los que quiero asesinarlo. Sacarle los intestinos y colgármelos en el cuello como adorno hawaiano. Pero luego se me pasa cuando me dice «disculpa» con su voz sosegada.

* * *

><p>Puede no parecerlo, pero Noiz es un chico muy apasionado. Apasionado en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Cuando quiere algo, no descansa hasta obtenerlo. Ya no me sorprende que, de un momento a otro, me dé un puñetazo en la cara o un beso en la boca sólo porque le provocó.<p>

* * *

><p>Fue un verdadero problema cuando llegó la hora de decidir quién sería el uke y el seme de la relación. Por supuesto que Noiz quería ser el seme. Me costó trabajo hacerle entender que tenía todas las cualidades para ser el uke, pero lo bueno es que Noiz es muy fácil de influenciar. De todas forma él mismo terminó declarándose uke ya que le encanta sentir el dolor… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.<p>

Eso sí; Noiz tarda una eternidad en correrse. Cuando ya yo voy por el cuarto round, él aún no ha acabado ni el primero.

* * *

><p>Pero al final, una vez aprendes a convivir con él, su compañía se torna muy amena. Incluso a veces lo extraño.<p>

Aunque no lo aparente, él es una persona muy detallista. Sabe exactamente cunado estoy enojado o incomodado por algo. Puede tener el gesto más frío que haya visto en mi vida, pero en el fondo, se preocupa mucho por las personas que le importan.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
